DarkBladeHuntersAdvengers
by drinuyasha2
Summary: A story of two close friends being thrown into another world what kind of trouble can they get into and how many girls will they get lets just see


** (dragons Ddraig etc.)**

**(Gods or Lady Death when she is ****scolding**** the halfing death )**

_**hello im new at making fanfics so please try to deal with my bad grammar when i talk like im doing now so yeah chapters be slow cause of that o i dont own shit but my ocs ideas**_

**'**thoughts**'**

**#**text**#**

**5:15 PM 10/17/2019 be for the traverling to another world**

**(unknown male)**

i was sitting on my front porch like i always have and waited for my friend from the state next to mine to come down **'**i bet you are wondering how come im not telling you my name well lets just say are hang out was over real quickly **' "** where the hell his he at bet he going to be late again **" **i was on my phone playing Azur Lane and looking at Yamashiro (Yama nickname) **"** so cute **"** to myself has i heard a car parted outside my house it was a black sport like car sorry i dont know or care about what kind of car but i knew my friend i new for like 7 years over on xbox. my buddy got out of his car (nickname him D cause of his gamer tag and same gose for me) **"**it has been another year D " i walked over and to him he was a little shorter then me and we hugged like good friends/brothers where like.

**( D male age 19 )**

He backs away from the hug with a smug grin on his face **"**i told i'll be here this time man now hop in Dozle and lets go get some food all of driving made me hungry **"**he gets back in his car. Has Dozle went to the other side to get in and ready to go out to eat with D and has soon i got in and buckle up D already had is car started and drove down till end of the street was not a good timing has a speeding Truck was trying down the other end of the street corner like a fast U-turn right in to are car after that. all i really remember of that day.

**(Dozle mind scape or limbo/meeting of god )**

My eyes open all i saw was a blue sky with alot of fluffy clouds it was very peaceful has i turn my head on the right of me i saw D the laying there with his eyes close like he was a sleep or something i went to say something to him but a voice told me not to **My son it is best let the boy rest his time his not yet ready to be awake** I turn the the left i saw a older man all white robe beard and hair and on top of his head was a shiny golden halo hovering on his head "O shit your god" i covered my mouth knowing i cusses in fount of god next thing i know i heard a thunders laugh to left of me and it was laughing tears and here i thought ill be damned for what i just said **it will be alright my child i was expecting worst to fly out of your mouth ** he chuckled at the thought " so i take it i'm dead uh so now what " i asked God **well ****since**** you and your younger friend always went out of there way to help others im going to to send the two of you in to another world **, i was getting excited that me and my friend going to end up alive again but i saw god face he was not done talking ** but the two of you wont show up to the world at the same time lest 300 years before canon of DxD be like 100 years when he shows up ** my face was in complete shocked at both me and my friend going in to a very spice anime i love to read fanfiction on and watch and the fact for 200 or so years ill be alone for a few **but don't worry to much even if i am not there ill let you know your friend showed up like a email thing you kids use now and days** God was was thinking before he said anything else he nodded his head and took in a big sigh **im going to make you be half human to something a little op in some standers and she would like the idea of a baby boy and one more thing you going to have a one time power you can use but sadly are time is up now cause your new mother is just about to give ****birth **he game me a wave and a peace sign and my vision went from all white to all black to white again

**(birth of Dozle new live October 13th 1619 400 years before canon and yes God messed up the time)**

fresh air and pain i first felt being reborn again so i let out a big cry out from all of the pain i felt then i felt arms warrped around my small body they felt warm and made me safe so it must ment it was my mother trying to clam down i open my eyes and say a very pale woman with long darkest black hair that would make shadows jealous and and her eyes was different want i was use to they was black with a white dot right in the middle and ill tell you those eyes made me feel very save from anything my mother become to speak with a smile **my cute little one **she kissed my forehead and now she thinking what to name me and gave a small smile **my little Onix that will be your name Onix Death** she kisses my forehead has i fell asleep into her arms **'**man being a baby is tiring**'**

**(10 years old Onix)**

i was in the house again alone cause mom always had work you know cause she is Death no name in the middle so she is a very busy girl so here i sit bored trying to think what to do o i have no farther or had he died has i was inside mom she kinda did dad in to well but here i am talking to myself so i got up to go and try to make food for myself and whenever mom comes home i can only make eggs and bacon so not the best meal but hey im just a kid for now but went to get some eggs out the fridge i had black mist over my right hand i was shocked for a few minutes then it went away but the egg went into dust and blew away "i guess that was my touch of Death neet i have to tell mom what i just did " i was excited but i end up passing out on the floor

**( inside the minds cape of 10 year Onix)**

i was once again in the white room but this time i was standing up and not laughing down and i saw D was still on the ground like he was 10 years ago and there was the same old guy from before God him self and he scratch the back of his head **it has been ****awhile**** my son this meeting will be alot shorter then last time im here to tell you the one time power you can use well it is a little broken but you can bring one thing to live kinda how i did with humans so but theirs a thing only brings alive to what you see is alive so not everything o looks like time is up ** he waves to me the blright light is gone and i was in my mom bed with here sleeping with me knowing she must of passed out from work and from being worried

**(next morning)**

Lady Death poked my nose to wake me up has i open my eyes to see her worried look"how did you end up passing out on the floor and why did i feel like something died when i showed up in are little home " i sat up and took in a breath and smiled at her and hugged my mom witch shocked her "mom my power was the death you felt i used it on a egg are not you brought i did that " i pulled away from the hug to look at my mom to see if she was proud and she was but she was still a little bit worried "that is really good sweetie but please be care you are only half human so it may drain you quite fast wait till you get alittle be older trust me you have the life span to use it and plush i want you to all so love live to so take easy" she patted my head has i let out a huff then she started to tickle me to change the mood she was always good at that .

**(200 years have past for Onix)**

Onix took in a deep breath i was over a cliff has there was a battle going on my mother is takeing care of the bible war on her end and here am i cleaning up after the damn humans and are love for war i was not sure where was but the smell of death was in the air again i sighed and hopped down to weep the souls of the stupid o i was the first talk of the grim reaper black clock scythe and all and i have a magic to cover my face so it show your fears to all black or a skull so all you grim reaper fans you are welcome and one the grim reaper topic mom have been looking into make contracts for us to have more help witch would be great

**(125 years later during a battle ship battle in world war 2 on the Yamashrio)**

Onix was on one of the ships radio towers has am watching the flames of war hit Yammashrio and many of the souls on the ship already at rest has the ship began to sink into the ocean from all the damage she has taken over the battle so has the ship sank i jump down on the deck of the ship and put my left hand on the deck of the ship and i tried to bring the Yamashrio from Azur Lane (yes i'm a fan boy of hers) to life since god from my world told me i could do this once so why not bring one of my best boat wifus to high school DxD right my hand started to glow a golden color and a small part of the ship i say 5'4 in hight on the floor i saw a figure begging to appear her cat ears to her long cat tail and a bell was forming once the bright light went away here was Yamashrio laying asleep and with clothes on to am i lucky she is not naked so i softly went to pick her up bridle stile has her tail moved back forth like those cat in skyrim do and took her home for the next day

**(next few days like about 4 )**

Onix was in my living room having the radio on with what ever was on being honest with you i cant wait for till 60s or 90s stuff to come around " i can't not believe that spell or what ever i did worked now I have Yamashrio in the flesh not just a game but she is still asleep in my bed "i sighed and in thought i should go to Kyoto after this and see niece Yasaka it been some time since he seen the little blond fox girl that tackle and hugs his leg and chuckles to himself" then he heard rattling from his room he was in the kitchen one floor house and two bedrooms and one bathroom he lives cheep he went to his room and opened his door to see Yamashrio face plated on the floor on the right side "looks like you having bad footing was a understatement" he went to help her up but has he went to picked her up just has she woke up starring at him very confused and lost where she was and tried to speak but her thought was dry or not use to using it she i helped her to the kitchen and gotten her not one but ten cups of water and orange juice to see it would help and it did she spoke "where am i and who are you " simple questions so i told where she was and who i was and how she got her and boy was she shocked the look of her face or and i told her i saved her from sinking to witch made her a little happy her ears perked up when i said that and i gently pat her head between her ears and i heard her purred witch i found it to be cute.

**(next week in Onix House)**

It took a week to get Yamashrio how to walk and do every thing a normal person dose just with a cat tail and ears the two hardest things was bathing her and using the bathroom i still have no clue who was blushing more though the whole thing and once she found out i was death son she started to call me Milord just like in Azur Lane. Yamashrio coming in the living room with a tray with a tea cup on it she was so excited"milord i made you some uhaaha" tripped and fell has the cup of warm tea landed on my lap and but i manged to catch Yamashrio be for she hit the ground. Onix " are you alright i so hope you didn't hurt your self" had a worried tone of voice Yamashrio"i'm alright Milord am just slow footed and i always finding my self tripping her knocking things over but im alright im just glad you was able to catch me " she giggled happy in my arms i helped her up on her feet. Onix" o my mother will be here next week you get to meet her and the same week we are going to Kyoto if my mom dose not have anything plan for me " he went to his room the change.

**(4 days later Death showed up at Onix home)**

Death was in the living room where she spell brought her to her baby boys house and she was a little shocked to see a beautiful girl in the house she cleared her thought to speak"excuse me young lady do you know where is Onix is at right now" she watched has she saw Yamashrio "eep" at her voice and landed on her butt and tail. Yamashrio was rubbing her shore butt and tail"Milord is in the restroom he be right out in the min ah who you" she pointed at Death was shocked to just noticed her. Death chuckled at her reacted"dear I so hope my son Onix must of told you ill be showing up this week did he" had a smile when the bathroom door open and soon Onix even walked out from the door Death ran over and hugged her son. Onix was at shocked at seeing his mom so early for once and hugged her back"good to see you mom been a few hundred years"he was able to back away from her hug. Death giggled to her self"son it only been 150 years since we last saw each other and i see you finally got your self a girlfriend so when will i get my first grand baby".Onix shook his head"mom we known each other for like two weeks now and please don't give Yamashrio a heart attack" has i pointed Yamashiro was out cold because she has fainted so I ended up picking her up and taking to her room and left her to sleep i went back to my mother I have a feeling she wanted to talk about something big i shut the bedroom door .

**(Onix kitchen 5 minutes after )**

Onix and Death was at the kitchen table with coffee that Onix learned to make for her over the years took over 200 years to get it right . Death took in a deep sigh"sweetie I need you to start working in the underworld for a few years 10 at the most i hope why i am asking you need to start dealing with the supernatural and just to happening there is a civl war between the Old saintens and the new ones just about to happen so i want you to be around it make yourself known down there so what im saying to you i want people to know Death has a son to a point between the leaders okay" and took a big drink of coffee she always talk like that with out breathing and ends up making her thought dry. Onix"so in short you want me to reap around the war you ar saying but all so make people from Devils angles and fallen angles and so on know who i am" hand my hand under my chin to let that all sit in . Death"and your new girlfriend can go with you I know how lonely you get in a new place " she had a big cat like grin on her face right after she said that. Onix"well i guess I'll have to tell her when she wakes up and we are not dating yet only been 2 weeks mom gees" I was blushing really hard cause of my moms picking on me we talked for hours we hugged and the she left again.

**(52 years later 1996 )**

In a dark forest lone wounded figure was running and caring a small bundle with her has a pack of hunters was going after her and they where not normal hunters they where vampire hunters she ended up tripping on feet from all the running it was only hours ago the hunters and exorcists killed her husband and now was after her and there only son of a few months old she manged to get back up and ran a few more hours. the whole time she was being watched by Onix he knew her time will be up soon. and the hunters was not far from her just a few yards away.. She was prying for anyone to save just her baby if anything right now was laying down close to a tree for some rest from the poison the hunters used was finally hitting her has she held on to her baby . Onix decided to jumped down in front of the dieing mother she spoke"please safe my baby " witch he nodded to her. Onix reached down and picked up the bundle boy and has he did so he reap the boy mother too and took the boy home the boy had a black medallion with his name on he chuckled at the name Alucard Dracula he just glad his buddy is finally here even it took almost 400 years.

**(5 years down the road)**

A little boy with black hair and crimson eyes and pale skin was playing with a young blond fox youkai girl Yasaka daughter Kunou was playing tag out near a pond has her mom and great uncle watch them play. Onix"im glade D Alucard and Kunou are getting along has great friends with are young vampire and i always knew you be a great mother" he pat her head like he used to. Yasaka was not thrilled of his teasing"uncle why do you always have to embarrass me like you do" witch made Onix laugh "and here I thought my favorite niece would still love me after all these years and act like to me im hurt" has his had in his chest in fake pain Yasaka sighed at her Uncle ways "sorry uncle i have just been under alot of stress lately devils keep stealing Youkai for the peerage or but it has gotten a little bit better so how are things going on your end "says looking at Onix witch he ended up with a sigh"well there is a cold war going on in the underworld I have a new younger vampire little brother and a slow footed cat girl living with me so to some it up crazy busy for me " he got nudge by Yasaka"so when are you plan on marring her and don't you tell me you are not cause i see how you two look at each other" she gave a cold look at him. so that was the topic for lest a hour after that I told her we are moving to Kuoh and told her to come and vist sometime and both him and D left to there soon to be new home.

**(2 years later in a park)**

Alucard was at the park with Onix playing with a brown hair boy and a orange hair tomboy playing hero and villeins witch ended up D always being the bad own a coffee shop and one day the main character mom and Issei getting coffee and sweets witch i make every day and Alucard was sitting there bored and the little brown hair pev made friends with Alucard so thats why we are here or the cafe name is _Death __decaf _yeah I know cheesy and my mom hit me hard for the name and laugh at it too and Yamashrio dose not brake every cup in the place most of the time"i really need to stop talking to myself ".

**(9 years later a month before cannon )**

Alucard looks and makes sure Yamashrio was not in the room and looks at Onix"so Dolze are you sure Cannon be happing soon and i still cant beleve im a full blooded vampire and your Death son that over 400 years old but you look like you are in your 20s still"and Onix just sighed"yes D its starts like a few months after your 2nd year and a good thing you have control of your powers too you have always been a fast learner " and D pat Onix back"and i'm glad you finally got married to Yamashrio i think you two waited for a long time to glad you two took yet slow well guess off to school again "he left to go to the newly coed school that was all for girls Kuoh Academy.

Alucard was walking down the street to school when Issei showed up next to him. Issie "dude have I ever told you boobs are the best in the world and your sister en law has nice boobs" he was hit over the head by Alucard"yes you told me both over a thousand times and if my brother heard talking bought her he would kick your ass big time "Issei rubbed his sore head has both of them walked pass the gate has Issie went to his perverted friends has Alucard waked he keeps getting gossip all the girls call him the Dark prince or some thing like he felt like some one was watching him he saw a very busty crimson hair girl with blue green eyes and a dark hair beautie with violet eyes watching him he shook his head and went in to the school.

Rias had her arms under her bust thinking to herself "Akeno do you know anything about the black hair boy with crimson eyes and paled skin" she looked at her Queen/best friend for answer Akeno put her finger on her chin"he is a 2nd year gose by Alucard no one knows his last name lives with his brother at a coffee shop and been in this town for all his life so why do you ask Rias ah ah do you like him or something like that?"

Rias sighed and shook her head"i feel a strong dark power coming from him i would like to meet him do you think Koneko can go bring him here after school we are going to find out about him and see he would join us or why is he in a territory " . trying ti figured out the what the black hair teen and was hoping he join her or latest a peaceful meeting with him. Akeno"sure I can do that but i bet there is more than you are letting on ah ah" has she went to inform there junior what she had to go do at the start lunch the Koneko"if he is a perv beg im decking him" she left for class

**(few house later lunch time on the roof )**

Alucard was always sitting up on the roof of this school since he was a first got to this school and ate alone but has of late there has been a white hair girl always been eating with him just to get the hand made sweets Onix makes so he asked for triple for his white hair friend witch his brother gave him so every day that was there thing but today Koneko was late and that gave him a bad feeling so he ended texting Onix whats up**#**I have a bad feeling something going to happen soon**# **he waited for a seconds his phone went off it was Onix**#**let me know if you go to the old school building and if they ask what you are don't tell them if you are force to tell them meet you at my shop**# **has soon he read the text Koneko was tugging at him"senpie can you come with me please" witch he ended up nodding to her and giving her a big bag of sweets has the two walked and he could tell where they was going and looks like his brother was right again and here he thought this year was going to be a easy one,

**(they got to the old school building)**

Alucard "this is the first time I'm walking in to here". the short white hair girl didn't say a thing just kept walking till they went to a low candle lit room with a pentagram on the he could be honest it was nice to get out of the sun for a few so his skin wont feel like a really bad sunburn has he was feeling out side. Koneko went to one of the old stile sofas and sat down and started to eat the bag of sweets he gave her. has he stood in the door way .has a dark hair female came from the corner in front of a shower curtains "o my a new face is here im Akeno Himejima please take a seat ill fix you some tea' she said with a light bow witch Alucard took a seat across from the white hair girl that is eating the sweets like a hungry animal before he could finished his though running water he heard coming in has stopped. Akeno gave the person behind the curtains a town and went over to him with the tea . Then Rias got ot of the shower drying her hair in one go Alucard wonder how the hell she did that Rias"sorry I had to have a quick shower before you got here " she sat on her desk looking at Alucard and witch he replied"it is alright so why am i here if you don't mind me being blunt with you" he said looking at the crimson haired girl. Rias sighed"well since you are being blunt have you" Alucard cut her off"if you going to bring up that every one in this room is a devil and angles and fallen angles are real i already knew that" he said with a smug grin on his face and was also thanking Onix to.

all of the them was shocked even Koneko stopped eating. Rias got over from being shocked"that makes things alot easier now who do you work for" she glaring at him and letting her power flair a little but Alucard did not even flinched but yawned"sorry im not going to tell you and nice power you have there wont do much to me tho" witch Rias pride got to her and she fired a power of destruction at him witch he had a small black and red wall with eyes on it appear in front of the attack like nothing happened Alucard sighed"that was a little overboard there and if you want to know about some things my brother would like to talk to you all in are Home _Death decaf _witch it just closed so lets head on over o and we are walking" they all got up and left some was a little worried some ready for anything.

**( 10 minutes later at Death decaf)**

The all got in the house side of the cafe witch was pretty big on its long has the group entered Yamashrio has tripped over and dropped more cups in the hall way she started to sniffle till a really tall lean build and really pale like sickly white with one all black eye with a white dote in the middle of it the other was like a normal eye but it was gold he haid black hair it was short. Onix sighed "hey there no need to get all worked up over a few cups im just happy Yamashrio" he hugged her and let go "you should go clean up i got the cups and i'll see to are guess and my brother " he patted her head then she left in a hurry witch she almost fell again

Onix"so little brother i see you got in to trouble already today and hear I thought you was a good boy" he chuckled to him self"all jokes aside we have alot to talk about so take seat it is going to be awhile"

**{****cliff**** hanger till the next chapter }**

**okay that was the most words i have ever type in my whole life i hope i did good please go easy on me first time I did this but if anyone would like to help me pre-wright or read through and help me fix what i mess up would be awesome. **

**so thanks to my best friend that is in this fanfic and another writer that helpped with my depression and got me to writing Adrian King1 The Unknown Character you should give it a read it is really good .**

**so later ps character bios be on my profile soon and harems too **


End file.
